


Qu'on puisse trembler ensemble

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Hotels, M/M, Quickies, Sex, Ties & Cravats, Weddings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: "I matrimoni sono una cosa bella, no? Inoltre, sono felice che abbiamo una pausa. Il lavoro è stato massacrante nelle ultime settimane.”“Sono ipoteticamente belli. Mi ricordo ancora troppo bene il matrimonio di mia sorella per essere emozionato per il bis.”
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru
Kudos: 1





	Qu'on puisse trembler ensemble

**Qu’on puisse trembler ensemble**

**(Così che possiamo tremare insieme)**

“Sai, penso onestamente che abbiamo sempre sottovalutato i vantaggi dello stare in albergo senza essere in tour.”

Hikaru ridacchiò sentendo Yuto gridare dal bagno, ma la risata non durò troppo a lungo.

Sarebbe rimasto volentieri n hotel piuttosto che avere altro da fare.

“In che senso?” chiese, guardandosi allo specchio e cercando di porre fine all’impossibile impresa di fare il nodo alla cravatta.

Yuto emerse dalla stanza accanto, abbottonandosi la camicia, niente pantaloni in vista.

“Possiamo goderci le comodità sapendo che non dovremo ballare per tre ore di fila subito dopo.” spiegò con un sorrisetto.

“Giusto.” disse Hikaru, facendo una smorfia. “Ora possiamo goderci le comodità sapendo che dovremmo stare a cena con tutta la mia famiglia e che domattina dovremmo avere a che fare con i probabili ripensamenti di mio fratello, perché pensa di essere ancora troppo giovane per sposarsi.” gli fece notare, scuotendo la testa.

“Ha trentatré anni.” commentò Yuto, ridacchiando. “Non penso che sarà male come credi, Hikka. Sarà divertente, mi piacciono i matrimoni.”

Hikaru lasciò perdere la cravatta, arrendendosi momentaneamente.

“E, esattamente, quand’è stata l’ultima volta che sei stato a un matrimonio?” chiese, alzando un sopracciglio. Yuto, almeno, ebbe la decenza di arrossire.

“Beh... c’è stato quello di mia zia. Dovevo avere sei o sette anni.” ammise, scrollando le spalle. “Ma non importa. I matrimoni sono una cosa bella, no? Inoltre, sono felice che abbiamo una pausa. Il lavoro è stato massacrante nelle ultime settimane.”

Si mise di fronte allo specchio accanto a Hikaru e controllò che la camicia fosse abbottonata bene, poi si piegò verso la valigia alla ricerca dei pantaloni.

“Sono _ipoteticamente_ belli. Mi ricordo ancora troppo bene il matrimonio di mia sorella per essere emozionato per il bis.” spiegò Hikaru. “Mia madre ha pianto, mio nipote ha piano – e suppongo per due ragioni molto diverse – e mia sorella ha rischiato circa duecento attacchi di panico perché le cose non sono andate come dovevano. Oh, e ovviamente ho dovuto avere a che fare con un sacco di vecchie zie e zii che mi domandavano quando sarebbe stato il mio turno, che suppongo che stavolta sarà ancora peggio considerando che l’ultima avevo ancora diciannove anni.” sbuffò sonoramente e si lasciò ricadere sul materasso. “Ascolta le mie parole, Yutti. Sarà l’inferno.”

Da parte sua, Yuto non parve prendere molto sul serio le sue previsioni di sventura.

Salì sul letto, si mise a cavalcioni delle gambe del più grande e si abbassò verso di lui.

“Non c’ero io, l’ultima volta.” gli fece notare, baciando il mento di Hikaru e verso l’alto fino alle labbra. “Andiamo, Hikka, non fare il guastafeste! Abbiamo un paio di giorni liberi, una festa a cui andare e dobbiamo metterci tutti eleganti. Inoltre, ti piace la tua famiglia, non te ne dimenticare. Ti lamenti sempre prima, e alla fine ti diverti sempre un sacco.” lo baciò un’altra volta, alzandosi e tirandolo con sé. “Andiamo. Prepariamoci.”

Hikaru rimase ancora un po’ sul letto, guardando il fidanzato che si vestiva e riuscendo addirittura a sorridere.

“Sei tu quello che può mettersi tutto elegante.” gli disse, mentre Yuto finiva di sistemarsi i pantaloni. “Io sembro uno spaventapasseri ogni volta che metto un completo, mentre tu...” scrollò le spalle, lanciando un’occhiata lasciva a Yuto.

“Non essere ridicolo.” il più piccolo scosse la testa. “Sei bellissimo, vieni qui.” gli prese la mano, costringendolo ad alzarsi. “Allora, cosa dobbiamo fare con questa cravatta? Perché così ha un aspetto molto selvaggio, ma non credo che la tua futura cognata apprezzerà il look.” lo prese in giro, cominciando poi a fare il nodo.

“Sai, è una specie di cosa di famiglia. Mio padre non si sa fare il nodo alla cravatta e nemmeno i miei fratelli. Lasciamo sempre che lo faccia mamma, o qualche altra volenterosa donna di famiglia.” commentò Hikaru, cercando di suonare innocente; se ne pentì nel momento in cui sentì la stoffa stringerglisi attorno al collo.

“Fossi in te non darei della donna a un uomo che è attualmente in un’ottima posizione per strangolarti.” gli disse Yuto con un sorriso maligno, poi allentò il nodo e fece un passo indietro, controllando il proprio lavoro. “Spaventapasseri un corno, Hikka. Sei davvero bellissimo.” mormorò, il suo sorriso più dolce adesso.

Hikaru si diede un’occhiata allo specchio e si affrettò a distogliere lo sguardo, facendo una smorfia.

“Non essere ridicolo. Sono troppo ossuto, sembra che abbia rubato i vestiti di mio padre per l’occasione.”

Yuto rise e si mise dietro di lui, spingendolo verso lo specchio.

“Non distogliere lo sguardo.” gli mormorò all’orecchio, costringendolo a guardarsi. Si abbassò, passando le labbra sul collo del più grande, inspirando il suo odore. “Penso che sia davvero, davvero bello, Yaotome Hikaru. E sai quanto detesti venire contraddetto.”

Hikaru ridacchiò distrattamente, portando una mano alla testa di Yuto per tenerlo lì dov’era.

Aveva gli occhi fissi sullo specchio adesso, anche se non stava esattamente guardando sé stesso.

“Quanto siamo in ritardo?” chiese, perso nell’immagine della bocca di Yuto sul suo collo.

“Abbastanza da trasformare una piacevole cena di festeggiamento in un bagno di sangue.” mormorò Yuto contro la sua pelle, allontanandosi subito dopo. Hikaru si lamentò, cercando di tenerlo lì.

“Andiamo, nessuno sarà puntuale, e tutto quello che dobbiamo fare è attraversare la strada.” si voltò a guardarlo. “Posso essere davvero, davvero veloce.”

Yuto ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa.

“Come sei romantico.” gli disse, facendo un altro passo indietro. “Sul serio, Hikka. Tua madre è carina e tutto, ma ci ucciderà se non arriviamo in orario.”

“Non lo farà, le piaci.” ribatté Hikaru, facendolo indietreggiare fino al letto finché Yuto non fu costretto a sedersi. “Inoltre non vorrebbe rischiare di far arrivare macchie di sangue sulle tovaglie che ha scelto tanto accuratamente.” mise le ginocchia ai lati delle sue gambe, protendendosi in avanti. “Non saresti così crudele da mandarmi alla cena di prova di mio fratello mentre ce l’ho duro, vero?”

Yuto guardò dritto di fronte a sé, corrugando la fronte.

“Tranne che, non ce l’hai duro.” gli fece notare.

“Posso avercelo in cinque secondi.” gli disse Hikaru, spingendolo per farlo stendere sul materasso.

Yuto sospirò teatralmente e si sollevò sui gomiti. Si voltò a guardare l’orologio digitale sul comodino e poi guardò di nuovo Hikaru.

“Va bene. Non rovinare i vestiti, è l’ultima cosa di cui abbiamo bisogno. Niente preliminari e spero che abbia portato il lubrificante, perché mi rifiuto di zoppicare tutta la serata.” ghignò, avvicinandosi al fidanzato e leccandogli il labbro inferiore. “E fa’ veloce, Hikka. So che ce la puoi fare.” lo prese in giro.

Hikaru si sollevò e si affrettò a raggiungere la propria valigia, pescando una boccetta di lubrificante.

“E poi sono io quello romantico.” disse, sarcastico. “Dopo di questo, mi ci vorranno almeno dieci secondi per farmelo venire duro.”

Yuto scrollò le spalle, sbottonandosi i pantaloni.

“Per risparmiare tempo, comincerò a togliermi i vestiti.” abbassò i pantaloni e poi lo guardò, inclinando la testa. “Credi che potresti lasciarti la cravatta?” chiese, un sorriso malizioso in viso.

Hikaru si fermò per guardarlo, leccandosi il labbro inferiore.

“Me lo potevi dire che ti piaceva. Avrei fatto un serio sforzo per imparare a fare il nodo.” disse, tornando sul letto e fra le sue gambe, facendogliele aprire con un ginocchio, senza troppe cerimonie.

“Il fatto che l’abbia fatto io è metà del fascino, fidati.” rispose Yuto, tirando la cravatta per far avvicinare Hikaru, premendo le labbra contro le sue.

Piegò la gamba per dare al più grande spazio di manovra mentre continuava a baciarlo, muovendo il bacino contro Hikaru, assai più interessato di quanto avesse lasciato intendere.

“Ok, fase uno raggiunta.” ansimò Hikaru, allontanando il viso e spingendo i fianchi in avanti per lasciare che Yuto sentisse di cosa stava parlando.

“Efficiente.” ghignò il più piccolo. “Via i pantaloni. Siamo perfettamente in tabella di marcia.” gli disse, e senza aspettare che lo facesse Hikaru li sbottonò, abbassandoli insieme ai boxer tanto quanto bastava.

Si prese qualche secondo per toccare l’erezione di Hikaru, mentre il più grande si passava accuratamente il lubrificante sulle dita, troppo distratto per lavorare in fretta.

“Quello conta decisamente come preliminari, Yutti.” sibilò, accennando alla mano del più piccolo intorno a lui. “Sta giù, da bravo, e fammi lavorare.” gli chiese.

Yuto rise e si stese sul materasso, le gambe ora spalancate in modo quasi osceno.

“Non vedo l’ora.” mormorò, soffocando un gemito quando Hikaru gli sfiorò l’apertura, girandoci intorno per provocarlo.

Aveva bisogno di essere veloce, ma non avrebbe rinunciato a tutto il divertimento.

Yuto fece del suo meglio per restare fermo, comunque, sapendo che reagire avrebbe solo prolungato la tortura; quando sentì il primo dito scivolare dentro di lui si morse forte la lingua, senza emettere un suono.

“Oh, andiamo.” gli disse Hikaru, sorridendo. “Dammi almeno qualcosa.”

Yuto si mosse per andare incontro all’intrusione, segnalando che poteva continuare.

“Sei tu a dovermi dare qualcosa.” gli fece notare, e un gemito acuto lo interruppe quando Hikaru lasciò che un secondo dito si unisse al primo, spingendoli dentro di lui e iniziando ad aprirle per preparare Yuto.

“Pensavo che non volessi passare la serata zoppicando.” il più grande sorrise, avvicinandosi per dargli un bacio sulle labbra, lascivo, mentre muoveva le dita più a fondo.

“Non voglio.” confermò Yuto. “Ti stai solo sopravvalutando.” lo prese in giro, muovendosi verso la mano di Hikaru e concedendosi di gemere spudoratamente quando sentì le dita del più grande raggiungere quel punto in particolare dentro di lui. “Un altro, Hikka, dai.” si lamentò, e sebbene a Hikaru sarebbe piaciuto incredibilmente continuare a provocarlo, l’orologio gli disse che avrebbe dovuto obbedire, perciò lo fece.

Una volta sicuro che Yuto fosse pronto, si attardò qualche secondo in più, assicurandosi di raggiungere lo stesso punto ancora un paio di volte, e poi sfilò le dita, guardandolo e ridacchiando.

“Vorrei che potessi vederti.” disse a Yuto, una mano ad accarezzargli il viso, mentre l’altra spargeva il lubrificante sulla propria erezione. “Disteso così, mezzo nudo e un completo disastro. E vorresti lasciarmi credere che fossi io l’unico che lo voleva.” lo prese in giro, afferrando da sotto una coscia di Yuto e sollevandogli la gamba perché la portasse intorno al suo fianco.

“Non ho mai detto di non volerlo.” chiarì Yuto, la voce spezzata. “Dai, Hikka. Siamo già in ritardo, dammelo.” si lamentò.

Hikaru si fermò, lasciando che il proprio sesso toccasse l’entrata del più piccolo, senza spingere.

“È questo il motivo? Perché siamo in ritardo?” inclinò la testa, sorridendo maligno.

Yuto sbarrò gli occhi e lo guardò fisso, incredibilmente serio.

“No, non lo è. Voglio il tuo cazzo adesso, Hikka, quindi dammelo e sta’ zitto.” sibilò.

Hikaru rise brevemente, e annuì.

“Come desideri.” mormorò, e poi iniziò a spingere dentro, cercando di essere veloce e al tempo stesso attento.

Stava andando abbastanza lentamente perché Yuto sentisse la pressione, ed era meraviglioso; il suo corpo si apriva per fare spazio a Hikaru, il lubrificante aiutava a rendere il dolore quasi inesistente. Yuto lo spronò, allacciando le gambe dietro la sua schiena per farlo avvicinare, inarcandosi verso di lui e serrando gli occhi una volta che il più grande fu del tutto dentro.

“È fantastico, piccolo.” Hikaru non riuscì a trattenersi, e portò una mano al viso di Yuto, scostandogli una ciocca di capelli, abbassandosi e baciandolo. “Apri gli occhi.” mormorò contro le sue labbra. Yuto lo fece, e qualcosa nel modo in cui lo stava guardando il fidanzato gli fece voltare la testa. “Non distogliere lo sguardo.” gli chiese Hikaru, ridacchiando. “Sei...” fece una pausa, imprecando fra i denti.

Yuto riuscì addirittura a ridere.

“Non abbiamo tempo per essere sdolcinati, Hikka.” lo prese in giro, sollevandosi e baciandolo ancora.

Hikaru annuì e tornò a lavoro, dando una prima spinta. Dal modo in cui gemette Yuto, decise di potersi già permettere un ritmo serrato, per cui non diede al più piccolo tempo di pensarci.

“Lì.” sibilò Yuto a una spinta abbastanza profonda, e dato il modo in cui si era inarcato il suo corpo, Hikaru pensò di non avere affatto bisogno di conferme vocali. Continuò ad angolare le spinte lì, ancora e ancora, tenendogli stretti i fianchi e facendo del proprio meglio per concentrarsi. Raggiunse presto il limite, e sarebbe potuto venire facilmente solo vedendo il modo in cui reagiva Yuto, ma cercò di trattenersi per portare lì anche il fidanzato.

“Toccati.” gli chiese, roco. Vedendo che Yuto esitava, sospirò. “Per favore, Yutti. Sono troppo vicino, fammi concentrare su...” si fermò, e il più piccolo fece come richiesto, portandosi una mano intorno al sesso, toccandosi allo stesso ritmo dei movimenti di Hikaru dentro di lui.

Hikaru chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò sui suoni che stava facendo Yuto, mentre cercava di trattenersi dall’andare troppo oltre; aprì di nuovo gli occhi quando lo sentì tendersi sotto di lui e gemere ad alta voce, venendo nella propria mano.

Hikaru si concesse di guardare ancora per un po’ il suo viso distorto dal piacere, poi continuò a spingere dentro di lui, inseguendo il proprio limite.

“Niente preservativo, Hikaru.” gli ricordò Yuto, appena in grado di articolare le parole. “Farai meglio a tirarti fuori.”

Il più grande fece una smorfia, affatto entusiasta dell’idea, ma quando realizzò di esserci quasi decise di ascoltare Yuto e si allontanò, finendo con la propria mano.

Gli ci volle un po’ per tornare alla realtà, e quando lo fece gettò un’occhiata all’orologio. 

“Siamo fottuti.” commentò, ansimando.

Yuto annuì, con un ghigno.

“Io sì, grazie tante.” scherzò, mettendosi a sedere. “Andiamo. Una lavata veloce, rimettiamo i pantaloni e possiamo andare. Non saremo gli ultimi, voglio sperare.” disse, dirigendosi di corsa verso il bagno.

Hikaru si guardò allo specchio, cercando di sistemarsi i capelli il meglio che poteva. Si stava rimettendo i pantaloni, quando gli si illuminò lo schermo del cellulare.

“Dannazione!” gridò, rispondendo. “Sì?” disse, usando la voce più dolce che gli riuscì.

Yuto mise la testa fuori dal bagno, preoccupato.

“Digli che ci siamo fra cinque minuti.” sussurrò.

“No, onii-chan, non sto cercando di fare venire un colpo alla mamma, giuro. Non è... no, eravamo in orario, c’è stato un intoppo, ma saremo lì fra qualche minuto. Se mi lasci riattaccare, ovviamente.” fece una pausa, parendo sempre più mesto mentre il fratello continuava a parlare. “No, non stavamo facendo… onii-chan! Di’ alla mamma che stiamo arrivando e basta, ok? Ciao.” lanciò il telefono sul materasso e si affrettò a sistemarsi i vestiti.

“Quanto siamo morti?” chiese Yuto, preoccupato.

“Mettiamola così: sono felice che abbiamo fatto sesso un’ultima volta. È stato bello stare con te, Yutti.” rispose Hikaru con una smorfia.

Il più piccolo ridacchiò, avvicinandosi e sistemandogli di nuovo la cravatta.

“Davvero bello, sì.” confermò. “Andiamo, bellezza. Ho un matrimonio che mi aspetta domani. Non vorrei davvero essere morto.”

Hikaru camminò con lui verso la porta, scuotendo la testa.

Sapeva fin dall’inizio che sarebbe stata una pessima idea, che sarebbe stato un weekend difficile.

Non si pentiva di niente.


End file.
